Runner
"Save the world, meet the girl, stop crazy dude intent on global destruction.. typical weekday.." ~ Runner Runner is a hero of considerable fame who is amongst the fastest beings in the universe, at least in his eyes, he can be rather vain at times and thinks of himself as more powerful and important than he truly is but always comes through in the end for people that truly need his help. Origins Runner was once an ordinary man by the name of Billy Ray who had dreams of becoming an Olympic runner, training day and night tragedy struck when he was struck down by a car and lost the use of his legs - his dreams shattered he resigned himself to bed-rest and became deeply depressed: it was then that he recieved a visit from the Golden Child - who informed him that destiny had chosen him to become the next Runner - a champion of justice and a cosmic-being just like the Golden Child, amazed at first and unable to believe it was true Billy accepted - thinking it was a dream and the Golden Child disappeared. The next day Billy awoke to find himself able to not only walk again but run, in fact Billy soon found himself unable to stop and thus he became the Runner - just as the Golden Child had told him, although Billy at first used his power purely for selfish and immature reasons he soon matured and began to dedicate himself to helping rid the world of menaces such as Adam Man and HAG and to this day the Runner hasn't stopped his race against crime. Appearance Billy Ray is of an athletic yet streamlined build, like a professional runner and has brown hair often combed back with gel - his eyes are also brown and he prefers to dress in rather plain clothing when out and about in public - as Runner however he changes into a costume that consists of skin-tight blue spandex with red stars down the sides of each leg and the image of a runner on his chest: his face only partially concealed under a pair of large googles and a crash-helmet with red stars going down each side. Powers The Runner never runs out of endurance and is amongst the fastest beings to ever exist - Billy is but a host to the Runner's power and in the event of his death it will pass onto a new host: much like the Golden Child the Runner is a force that must always exist and embodies swift justice and never-tiring resolve. Personality Billy can often be over-confident and retains a lot of the selfishness and immaturity he had when he first gained his abilities but has also developed a geniune sense of duty as the Runner to defend others from harm: he often makes witty comments at his opponents and can be a show-off, he often deliberately tries to anger his opponents so as to gain the upperhand - somewhat ironically when not being the Runner Billy is laidback and rather lazy with a tendency to watch TV and sleep alot. Battle-Stats Hero Level: 14.2 Agility: 9 Speed: 10++++ Strength: 6 Endurance: Limitless Willpower: 6 Category:Superheroes Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Level 10+ Characters